Red String of Fate
by N.ANatalia
Summary: A Flash/Snowbarry fanfiction. When Barry arrived in Flashpoint, he somehow ended up having a blackout and woke up in the hospital feeling all confused on what happened, as people around him are no longer the people that he remembered from the old timeline. (I'm not good with summary, hope this will do!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm me-myself-and-i-as-dreamcatchers from tumblr. Some of you might have read the first two chapters of this story on my tumblr, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing them I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to upload this story on fanfiction site but IT'S FINALLY HERE! And I know I mentioned that I won't be uploading a new chapter soon but all of you guys who have read and gave review, got me all excited and motivated me to write more! I will try my best to upload as much as I can, but I will most definitely not gonna upload a new chapter soon. Aaand, I've finally thought of a title for this story, I hope it's not as cliché as it sounds.

To new readers, this story is basically how I would want Flashpoint to happen (with lots of Snowbarry,of course) and I hope it makes sense to you guys. I would really appreciate reviews from all of you :D

Thank you for reading and ENJOY! xx**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash (I'd never even dreamed of it)

 **Chapter 1**

It was cold. That was all that Barry Allen could feel. Cold and nothing else, but not until he heard the voice. That soft, longing and warm voice calling his name.

 _Who is that?_ Barry thought. That voice was calling him to warmth, _Is that Iris? No, it couldn't be. It's someone else's._ Barry was trying hard to remember that voice, as it felt familiar and very comforting but then, the voice stopped. _No, don't stop!_ Then Barry suddenly felt cold again.

"Barry, stay with me. Please, stay with me…", there it was again. _She's calling to me, as she always has._ Barry strode awake. Barry's head felt heavy, his breathing was heavy and he felt like waking from a very long nightmare spent in the dark and cold. Her voice brought him back. _My Caitlin Snow_. There she was, standing close to him with her white coat with a frown on her face – clearly showing how worried she was and her tired eyes with a hint of tears boring after him with concern and fear. _She's a beautiful mess._ Barry thought as he took sight of her fully like there was no tomorrow.

"He's okay, he's gonna be okay now," a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. _Dad?_ Only then Barry realized that he was on a hospital bed with wires and oxygen mask attached to him. Finally looking around the room, he realized that another doctor was present in the room as well, along with 2 nurses - concerned faces were plastered in all their faces.

"Wha-? What happened?" Barry spoke with a hoarse voice, his throat felt dry. His head felt heavy still, and as he tried to remember what happened, his took his hands to his head as he felt a sudden pain.

"Barry, take it easy. You had a minor concussion, so you can't put much pressure on your head. Take a deep breath, and try to calm down," Henry Allen spoke as he tried to take Barry's hands off his son's head. Barry took a deep breath, and he felt the pain in his head slowly going away. Barry opened his eyes and looked at his dad, thankful that he was there. Henry patted his right arm, glad that he was awake.

"Thank god you're okay Barry!" Caitlin's voice cracked as she said that, holding Barry's left hand tight to hers as she tried her best to hold back her tears. Barry looked at her, his heart swelled at the sight of her worried face. He blamed himself for making her this worried about him. Then again, _what else is new? Ever since I became The Flash, that was all I made her feel._ Then it hit him, he was in a hospital room, not the med-bay in Star Labs. Not only that, his Dad was alive, _Henry Allen is alive,_ he thought.

"Dad, you're alive! How is that even possible? I saw it myself, Zoom he – he stabbed you," Barry said looking very confused to his dad. Suddenly, panic thoughts came rushing to his mind in the speed of bullets.

"Does this mean Zoom is still out there?!" He screamed with mixed feelings. Then he felt Caitlin's soft hand touched his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Her touch was warm, but it still sent shivers to his body. _Has it always feels like this when she touched me?_ Barry thought.

"Barry, what are you talking about? Who's Zoom?" Caitlin shot him a questioning look, then she looked up to Henry boring the same expression. Barry looked at the both of them with his 'for-real?' face. _Are they being serious right now?_ Silent fell in the room.

"You guys may leave now. And uh – can you please tell Nora to come in? She must have been very worried. Thank you," Henry suddenly spoke after realizing that they needed to be left alone. Barry's heart jumped upon hearing Nora's name. _Nora Allen._

"We'll talk about your condition once your mom's here, okay Barry?" Henry said to him, looking at him with worried eyes. Barry's heart was suddenly filled with sadness and longing. _Why is dad talking about mom like she's still alive?_ His heart felt squeezed remembering his mom.

"Dad, what are you saying? How can mom possibly be he-?"

"Barry?" Before he could finish his words, he heard it. That voice that he hadn't heard for the past 15 years. He couldn't believe his ears, so he turned his head slowly to the door and there she was, Nora Allen breathing, alive and well.

"Mom", he called to her.

 _What's happening? What have I done?_

-tbc-

**A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I'll try to make it longer next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope this chapter make sense to you guys as well. I swear, I cannot write to save my life. If you have any questions or idea on this story, please do ask away! I'll try to answer them as best as I can :) alright then, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash.

 **Chapter 2**

"Mom", he called to her. Standing by the door was his mother, with tears in her eyes, cheeks flushed and wet, but the most important thing was that she was alive. _Mom is alive._ It was then, everything came back to Barry. _The night we defeated Zoom_. Barry recalled that after he was talking to Iris at the front porch of the West's, he blindly decided to go back in time again, and this time to really save his mother from being killed and he did it. _I did it._

Nora hastily approached her son, standing at the space that Caitlin had moved from for her to get to Barry. There were tears in her eyes, streaming down to her cheeks as she put a hand on Barry's face, carefully caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Barry", she smiled as tears kept on falling from her eyes, relieved that her son was finally awake.

Barry still couldn't believe that his mother was right by his side, not until he felt Nora's hand on his cheek and he felt his own tears falling at her touch. _She's alive. I did it. I finally did it._ Taking a full sight of his mother for the first time in 15 years, she was still the beautiful woman that he remembered. He felt at ease seeing the wrinkles on her face, it showed how long she had lived and that was okay. His mother was alive for the past 15 years, what more could he ask. _She never had to suffer on that night._

"You gave us quite a scare, Barry. If your vitals hadn't stabilized so quickly, I'd be very worried. We all would," Caitlin suddenly spoke, her voice seemed calmer but still worried. Finally tearing his eyes off his mother, he looked at her and realized that Caitlin had her hand was on Nora's shoulder, an attempt to comfort Nora and herself. _Why do they look like they're closed?_ He wondered. _Not that it's be a bad thing. I'd love it if Caitlin are close with my parents …. Wait, what?_

"What happened to me?", he posed the question to all three of them, trying to distract that thought out of his mind. There was silence, it was as if the question was hard to answer. Caitlin looked at Henry, and understanding that Barry's father was still in a difficult time, she nodded her head and looked back at Barry.

"You were on your way to work, when you felt a sudden pain in your head then you had a blackout, and you hit your head pretty hard on the ground. You-", Caitlin stopped, her voice was getting shaky at that last word. Caitlin were getting teary again, threatening to fall. Looking at her difficulties, Barry had the urge to take her into his arms but she was too far from his reach. _Damn, all these wires!_ So instead, he took her hand that was on Nora's shoulder to his and gave it a squeeze. Her hand felt soft, warm but also a hint of cold. _She must have been so scared._

"Cait, it's okay. I'm okay now", his voice was soft and gentle, caressing Caitlin's hand to comfort her when a tear fell to her face. Caitlin's chest tighten at his touch and she felt a pain in her heart, one that she would only feel when she was with Barry. _Only him, my Barry Allen_. Barry gave her a reassuring smile, as if telling her he wouldn't go away, at least not by choice. _Have we always been this intimate before?_ Barry was feeling a little confused with their interaction (not that he minded) but there was something else about the way Caitlin looked at him, the way she talked and _her touches_. _Has it always felt like this?_ He couldn't help but wonder again.

Caitlin took a deep breath and smiled back at Barry. She was trying to get herself together again and continue explaining to Barry on what happened. She squeezed Barry's hand and continued.

"Barry, you were in a coma for the past 3 months", Caitlin said it with a frown on her face. Barry stopped caressing her hand when he heard that. He could feel Nora's hand fell to his shoulder, and she was sobbing.

"What happened to me?", he asked while looking at Caitlin and Henry.

"To be honest, we don't really know. When the ambulance got you here, the paramedic told us that you fell hard on the ground but your vitals were perfectly fine. We took MRI scans of your head and brain, and we found out that you had a minor concussion. But Barry, the concussion that you had wasn't supposed to make you fell in a coma. Especially not for 3 months", after long silence from Henry, he finally took his turn to explain what really happened to Barry.

Barry 3 months' slumber was a mystery to all his colleague in the hospital. They couldn't find why Barry was in a coma because all his test results were fine. His MRI results also showed that there was no bleeding in his brain after the fall, and his concussion should clear up soon. There was no other medical reason for Barry to even be in a coma. So, when Barry was still in a coma after 2 weeks, they decided that it was probably a defense mechanism of his brain to fully heal the concussion while being in slumber. Despite that, it was painful to watch his son bed-ridden knowing that he was perfectly healthy but he just wouldn't open his eyes.

"We were all so worried, Barry. You were fine but you just wouldn't wake up. And this morning, your vitals were suddenly dropping, so I called Caitlin and your dad- and they were panicking, they told me to wait outside but I-", Nora was talking between sobs. Barry couldn't stand the sight of his mother crying, he tried to sit up and took her hands in his left hand and brought his other hand to Nora's cheek to wipe those tears off.

"Mom, I'm awake now. I won't go anywhere, not now. I promise", Barry told her, determined that he wouldn't let anyone else to take this moment away from him anymore. Nora brought her hand up to where his hand was on her cheek, and gave him that smile that he'd missed his whole life. _She is finally here, with me._

 _-tbc-_

**A/N: Okay, I know there's not a lot of Snowbarry moments or fluffs yet but I promise there will be a lot more of Barry and Caitlin in the next chapters. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guysss! This is the little treat that I was talking about on my tumblr post :D I hope this all of you will find this chapter enjoyable as well, because so far this is my favourite to write. Okay, I won't hold you much longer. Please do enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash

 **Chapter 3**

It has been 3 days since Barry woke up from his coma but he was still in the hospital for further check-up. Barry didn't mind that he still had to stay in the hospital since he was just happy to finally have both of his parents by his side - not caring about anything else now. Barry had spent those 3 days, tip-toeing around to find out more about his parents' lives in this timeline, and trying his hardest not to seem suspicious. So far, he had found out that his dad was a senior doctor in Central City Hospital, and Caitlin was working with him. Although, he still couldn't figure out why Caitlin seemed to be close with his family yet, not that he minded.

Barry was just coming out of the bathroom, when the door opened and his mother came in smiling. "Barry, I'm surprised to see you awake! You're usually not a morning person, maybe that fall did you wonder after all", Nora said to him in a teasing tone. Barry laughed at her joke, and he pulled her into his arms for a hug. _I'll never get enough of this._

"I think I've slept long enough Mom, if you get what I mean," Barry replied her with a smirk on his face, releasing Nora from the hug as he spoke.

"I'm really glad you're okay honey," she said as she was taking her hand up to Barry face. Only God knew how terrified she was when she got a call from Caitlin, who was telling her about Barry's incident. It was more nerve-wrecking when she heard how worried Caitlin's voice seemed to be. Now that her son was awake, she felt like a heavy rock was finally lifted off from her shoulder, taking away all the sadness and worries.

"Yeah, me too Mom", he gave her a smile whilst taking his mother's hand to his. _I'll never get enough of this._ "Oh, by the way, could you please bring some clothes for me to change?" Barry's cheery voice brought Nora back from her thoughts. She smiled at him, and took his hand to help him get back to his bed.

"Oh? Did you already asked Caitlin to bring them for you?", his mother shot him with a questioning look on her face as she said that. _Caitlin._ Barry's heart skipped, a warm and a tingling feeling came knocking at the corner of his heart upon hearing her name, _strange._ He remembered that he hadn't seen her since yesterday. God, _I wanna see her._ He didn't realize that he was in a daze, not until Nora was calling his name. Recalling what his mom just asked him, Barry got really confused. _Why would I ask Caitlin?_

"Umm, no…. Why would I?", he frowned as he asked. Barry became even more confused when he saw his mother's face seemed to be as confused as he was. Just when Nora was about to say something, there was a knock on the door, and Caitlin came in with a duffle bag on her hand.

"Speak of the devil," Nora said with a big smile on her face. Caitlin returned her smile and went to Nora to give her a hug. _How did they become this close?_ Barry was still lost on this matter. He really wanted to ask but he didn't want them to be suspicious about it, so he didn't. But now, he was left in the dark, still having not the slightest idea. Just as he was lost in his thoughts (again), he felt Caitlin touched his hand, intertwining their hands together. The tingling feeling was back, he could feel his heart beating fast from her touch. He's never felt like this before, not with Linda, Patty or even Iris. _How can she has this much effect on him?_ Again. _Has it always been like this?_

"Hi Barry. Sorry that I didn't come yesterday. The hospital has been busy lately, I couldn't find a time to sneak out and come here", she said looking at him with an apologetic smile on her lips. Caitlin looked at Barry, she was thinking on how much she had missed him. They hadn't been able to properly talk since he woke up as she was too busy with work. Although right now, she was just grateful that Barry was finally awake. They could just make up for lost times later.

"Anyway, I've brought some clothes with me for you to change. You must have been feeling uncomfortable," she said it with a sorry tone while putting down the duffle bag that she was carrying on the floor beside his bed. "Oh sweetheart, you always know what to do even before we asked", Nora spoke as she brought her hand up to Caitlin's shoulder, thanking her.

Barry was back to feeling lost and confused, yet again. Caitlin seemed to have noticed this when she said, "Are you okay, Barry?", she looked at him suddenly feeling worried. "Um, wha-t? Yeah, I'm fine. But uh- Caitlin, how come you have my clothes with you?" That question came out from his mouth before he knew it. _Oh shoot!_ Now, Caitlin and Nora were looking at him strangely, especially Caitlin.

Caitlin frowned at his question, _why would he ask that?_ Although she did notice that Barry had been acting weird ever since he woke up, but she brushed it off as she told herself it was probably a temporary after-effect from the coma. However, that question brought her suspicions back. "Um because we lived together?", Caitlin said to him like it was the most obvious answer ever. _Wait, what?_ Barry shot her with a more questioning look.

Caitlin was about to open her mouth when someone knocked on the door where a young male doctor appeared. P _robably an intern,_ Barry thought. "Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Snow but it's time for your round", he gave her a small smile before shutting the door close. Caitlin wanted to continue their talk but she was already taking a bit of time from her round, so she brushed it off again. "Hmm, I guess that's my cue to go. Oh yeah before I forget, you should be able to go home soon Barry", she looked at him with a big smile, happy at the thought that Barry wouldn't have to stay in the hospital anymore.

"But you should stay at your parents' for a while, because I'd be on-call most of the time this week. I might not be able to go home. And even if I do, I wouldn't want to leave you alone suddenly, in the middle of the night in this condition. I hope that's okay with you, Nora?" Caitlin was looking at him and his mother simultaneously. "Of course, sweetheart. I'd be more than okay," Nora said it with a cheerful tone.

"Okay, thank you Nora," Caitlin said while bringing her free hand up to touch Nora's to show how much she appreciated it. Barry was speechless before as he couldn't find a word to say since Caitlin told him that they lived together. But right now, he was just speechless because of the display of closeness between Caitlin and his mother. _What is going on?_ He wasn't really complaining though. He was pleased and he felt warm and fuzzy looking at them. _Strange._

"Alright, I have to go," Caitlin let out a sigh and frowned at the thought of leaving Barry. She gave his hand a squeezed, and finally releasing their fingers apart. Barry felt his heart sunk at the sudden lost of contact. He didn't want Caitlin to let go of his hand, and he definitely didn't want Caitlin to leave, not yet. _Not ever._ "See you later, Cait?", again, those words came out even before Barry could think. But he didn't regret it as he saw Caitlin's face lit up to those words. "Always, Barry", she smiled sweetly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you, Nora," she gave Nora a hug and left.

"Honey, you looked like a tomato. Why are you so flushed?", Nora laughed quietly looking at his son's face getting red over just a kiss on the cheek. Only then Barry realized that his face felt hot, and his heart was beating so fast. _What is wrong with me?_ Suddenly, something hit him. He felt that everything made sense now – Caitlin's closeness with his family, Caitlin's endearing behaviour towards him and how they were living together. _Could it be? But-_

"Mom, are Caitlin and I married?"

**A/N: Are they? Let me know what you guys think! Until next chapter guysss. I'm off to vacation mode :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Helloooo guys! I've come home from a long vacation, and now I'm finally back from reality. Wow, thank you for all the support guys! Especially to those who thinks I'm a good writer, thank you so much! I will try my best to continue writing this story and hopefully all of you will continue liking and giving this story your support :)

First and foremost, I will do some review replies:

 **SuperGeek9000** – Yes, he will still have his power in this story. But I will touch on this matter later on as the story progresses.

 **Raquel (Guest)** – Well in this story, Caitlin is a practicing doctor at Central City Hospital and she is working with Barry's dad. As for Barry's job and memories, I don't wanna spoil it yet ;)

 **S (Guest)** – Aww, thank you! Pretty sure you're as good as me, maybe even better. If you really want to try writing, just be like Nike and "Do it!" :D

Okay, before I let you guys read this chapter, I apologize if the words I used are repetitive (my vocabulary is very limited, I cry every time) and please do give reviews! Enjoy reading~**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash.

 **Chapter 4**

It was definitely a quick kiss on the cheek from Caitlin, but Barry could feel her breathe so close to the side of his lips. It was like if he had moved his head a bit to the side, it wouldn't be a quick kiss on the cheek anymore. Even now, Barry could still the trace of Caitlin's lips on his cheek – _soft_ , he thought.

What he didn't realize was how red and hot his face was, at least not until Nora pointed it out. "Honey, you looked like a tomato. Why are you so flushed?", Barry looked at Nora with wide eyes, obviously flustered on Nora's comment. Barry brought a hand to his face, feeling his cheek with the back of his hand, _what is wrong with me?_ He was utterly confused by his reaction, and shocked that he would feel like this towards Caitlin. _Or has it always felt like this?_

In the middle of feeling flustered over Nora's comment and being confused over his feelings, something hit his mind. _If that is the case, everything makes sense then._ He felt that he could finally clearly see the reason behind Caitlin's close relationship with his family, her endearing behaviour towards him and above all, why they were living together - _it's like we are a couple…. but more like a married couple_ , _could it be?_ He thought. He then looked back at Nora, who was still trying her best to quietly laugh at his reaction but failed to do so. Barry was looking at his mother laughing and he could feel Nora's hand on his cheek. For a second, he forgot what he was going to do, _I'd do anything to hear that laughter._ When Nora was finally able to calm down from her oh-so-called-quiet-laugh, Barry woke up from his daze and remembered what he was going to say to Nora.

"Mom, are Caitlin and I married?", Barry's heart was beating fast as he asked that question. He didn't know what he was expecting for an answer. He was really confused with his feelings as the thought of Caitlin and him being married in this timeline did not bother him at all. He even thought that it wasn't a bad idea. _But why?_ The last time he checked, he was still in love with Iris – at least he believed he did. Although, truth be told, he never really thought much about how his friendship/relationship with Caitlin was like before (in the old timeline). It was just that, Caitlin had always made it easy, she understood him in ways that other people couldn't and she was always there too. They knew each other well enough to not think too much about where they stood in each other's life, because they knew how important they were to each other. But right now, after being in this timeline for a few days, Barry realized that even in the old timeline, Caitlin and him were always more than just "the important person" in their lives. _Maybe…_ He stopped, afraid to continue going to where his thoughts were leading him.

Nora was really enjoying this moment, she couldn't help but felt amused by her son's antics. It was like seeing her 11-years-old son back. The boy was shy and easily flustered but would still do his best to do good and justice. Barry's red face, and his confused expression reminded her of that boy – so pure and innocent with a good heart. However, upon hearing Barry's question, she stopped caressing Barry's cheek and she frowned. Nora put her hand down on Barry's shoulder, as if asking whether he was okay or not. "What are you talking about, Barry?", she asked him, obviously surprised by his sudden question.

To his surprise, Barry felt disappointed by Nora's reaction to his question. He could sense how confused Nora was to his question about Caitlin and him being married. "Uhh… does that mean we're not?", Barry's eyes drooped, his forehead forming lines as he looked at Nora. Barry didn't need to hear how his voice sounded like to know how disappointed he was upon thinking that they weren't married based on his mother's reaction. Because his heart was filled with disappointment. _Strange._

Nora was looking at Barry with a more concerned look now. She could sense how disappointed Barry was at the thought of Caitlin and him not being married. Nora gave his shoulder a soft squeeze and said, "Barry, you do remember that you're engaged to Caitlin, right?" There was a long pause. Barry couldn't utter a word from his mouth. _Oh, I'm engaged to Caitlin. Not married. Yet. But engaged._ He felt his heart squeezed in happiness at the thought of them being engaged, to his surprise. Barry looked at Nora, finally realizing that he needed to say something so that his mother wouldn't be suspicious of him. He was just about to respond to Nora's question when they heard a knock on the door. _For the love of God, the interruptions in this room!_ Barry rolled his eyes as he thought of how many times, today that his conversation had been interrupted. When the door opened, he could see Henry was standing by it with a big smile on his face.

"How are my _least_ favourite patient feeling today?", Henry said in a light mood as he walked to Barry's bed and stood next to his wife. Barry smiled at his dad, clearly showing how pleased he was seeing him - and also secretly hoping that Nora would drop any suspicions with Henry's present. He was about to say something, when Nora looked at Henry with a worried face, "Dear, are you sure his concussion is gone now?"

"Mom, I'm okay," Barry quickly said as he could tell where this is going, and he was right. "Why? Are you feeling any pain on your head Barry?" Henry's smile had completely disappeared from his face, only to be replaced by a frown. Barry shook his head, "Dad, I'm fine. I promise", but he knew Nora wasn't going to let this one go for sure. _I just had to ask._ Suddenly, regretting a little that he had asked his mother about his relationship with Caitlin. "I don't think he is, Henry. Barry was just asking me whether Caitlin and he are married. And when I told him about their engagement, it really seemed like he was hearing it for the first time. I thought it was weird that he-", before Nora could finish, Barry raised his hand up and said, "Mom, I.. was just surprised. I mean, Caitlin and I.. we are more married than most married couples. I'm just surprised that we are not down that road yet. Yeah.. like that," _Oh wow. Even in this timeline, I am a horrible liar!_ Barry could tell that Nora wasn't buying any of his bulls and just as Nora was about to protest, Henry suddenly let out a small laugh.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?", Nora looked at him, unpleased by her husband's action when she was clearly worried about their son's condition. Nora could feel Henry putting his hand on her shoulder and he gave her a warm smile, "Honey, you're acting like he's a little boy. If Barry says he's fine, then he's fine. I'm pretty sure he's old enough to tell us how he really feels, right Slugger?" Henry then looked at Barry with a smile that Barry knew all too well. That smile that his father would give him when he knew Barry needed help, especially things that involved his mother. _I've missed this._ The kind of moments where his mother always seemed to know when he was trying to hide his true feelings and nagged about it. In which his father would then intervene, and he always knew what to say to make his mother dropped the topic. Also, the knowing look that his father and he always shared afterwards. He had missed all that, and now he got to experience it again. He was happy.

Thinking of how much he had wanted this, without he realized, Barry let out a small laugh. Nora was already looking at him, feeling slightly annoyed at the two men beside her on how they could be laughing at that time. "It's really been awhile, and I've missed this. I'm really glad both of you are here with me," Barry said before Nora could talk. _Alive and safe,_ Barry thought. Nora couldn't help but smile as Barry said that. She could never stay annoyed or mad at her son for too long, she loved him too much for that. She brought her hand back up to caress Barry's cheek, something that she would never get tired of doing.

"So, Caitlin told me earlier that you'd be staying with us until she's off from her on-call duty. I'm sure your mom is very excited. Aren't you, honey?" Henry said breaking the silence. "Of course, I am. But Henry, don't you think that you're making Caitlin work too much? She could barely see Barry ever since he woke up. No wonder, Barry was all confuse. You do know that he'd be lost without having her by his side for too long," Barry could tell his mother was bothered how Caitlin had so much work to do that she couldn't spend much time with him. He was too. Especially right now, he really wished that Caitlin was here to share the happiness that he was feeling. But it was okay, because he knew he would be seeing much more of her later. Right now, he was just content with having both his parents with him.

-2 days later-

After 5 days of staying in the hospital, finally convincing the doctors that he was good to go, Barry was finally able to go home. Barry was really looking forward to go home because he couldn't wait to see the house he grew up in, again. He couldn't wait to see his parents everyday-life, his childhood moments that were captured and most of all, he couldn't wait to just experience life with his parents again.

There was another thing that he was also very excited about going home today. _Caitlin_. He was looking forward to this as he would get to spend some time with her. Caitlin told him yesterday that she had managed to take the morning off, so that she could accompany him to go to his parents' house. He had missed her these past days. True to her words, Caitlin did come by to visit him but it was more like to check up on him to make sure he was okay and just for the sake of to at least see him. Although, Barry was a little glad that she couldn't stay long for her visits, because he still couldn't figure out what he felt after knowing that they were engaged.

Barry found it annoying how right now it was like he was sitting on a fence between two houses. He knew that he wasn't disappointed that they were engaged, but at the same time he felt like he was betraying his first love, Iris. But then again, he felt like he didn't really care. Most of the time, he was just still very confused about this situation with Caitlin.

But right now, Barry perfectly knew what he was feeling. _Butterflies_. Now that it was about time that Caitlin would come, he was feeling very nervous. This would be the first time that it would only be the two of them. _Like a first date._ He let out a small laugh to calm his nerves down and shook his head, clearly in disbelieve that he would act like this because of Caitlin. Strange but he didn't hate it, he was just simply nervous.

Just as Barry was lost in his train of thoughts, Caitlin came into the room without knocking. She had a hearty smile on her face, showing how happy she was because Barry was going home. And of course, she was also very happy because she would finally get to spend some time with Barry alone. _I've missed us_ , she thought. She walked to Barry, who was sitting by the bed, all ready to go and she grabbed his hand to hers, giving it a squeeze. Barry felt Caitlin's soft and warm touch on his hand, and right then, he could feel that the butterflies had been replaced with a warm, yet tingly feeling. _Funny,_ he thought. It was only seconds before that he was feeling all nervous, but now that Caitlin was here in front of him, he felt peaceful. It was like things were all in the wrong places before, and now they were in the most perfect places that they can be at. And he was feeling all this because of the beautiful woman in front of him - _my beautiful Caitlin Snow._

"Are you ready to go home, Barry?", Caitlin asked him in a cheery voice, her hand still holding his – not wanting to let go anytime soon. Barry gave her hand a squeeze, and an affectionate smile formed on his lips as he said, "Always, Caitlin".

 _Always._

 _-tbc-_

**A/N: "TBC? And there were finally some Barry-Caitlin moments" I knowww, I'm really sorry to ruin the moment for you guys ;) anyway, I have some bad news for all of you, I MIGHT not be able to update anytime soon after this chapter, because I'll be very busy with Uni application this week and the next. So, I might not be able to find time to write and finish the new chapter on time. But then again, I'm a full-time procrastinator when it comes to real life, so I might be able to update after all. I'm sorry in advance though if I can't update soon.

Oh before I forget, just in case any of you is wondering where Reverse Flash will be in this story.. he unfortunately won't be included in my version of Flashpoint. Simply because I don't know where to put him in my plot, so yeah. But hey, if you guys have any idea, do tell!

Alright guys, thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the previous ones (or maybe more). Until next chapter! Xx.**


End file.
